The present invention relates to a cellular phone and battery recharger for use with the cellular phone, and more particularly to a cellular phone in which a memory can be installed freely removably and a battery recharger for charging a rechargeable battery used with the cellular phone and also capable of supporting data write to the memory of the cellular phone.
It should be noted that the cellular phone referred to herein includes, in addition to an analog or digital cellular phone, a personal handyphone system (PHS), a cordless handset used for wireless communication with a stationary telephone set, and the like.
Recent cellular phones include phones with a removable battery pack (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-187095), phones in which a memory card is used for the registration of phone numbers (Japanese Patent Publication 2000-32169), phones adapted to rewrite an incoming call, phones adapted to provide three chords, phones adapted to provide a variety of voice tones, etc.